


Spiteful Creatures

by Snowy5392



Series: The Journey of the Spiteful Creatures [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Dragons, Gen, Mermaids, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Tara Foster & Azule Burns are cousins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy5392/pseuds/Snowy5392
Summary: Violet Tidal goes on a journey after she gets kidnapped from her realm and thrown into a different realm where everyone has no magically aurora surrounding them.But one thing she doesn't know yet is that she wasn't the only one that was brought there.
Relationships: Tara Foster & Azule Burns, Tara Foster & Zu, Violet Tidal & Azule Burns, Violet Tidal & Tara Foster, Violet Tidal & Zu, Zu & Azule Burns
Series: The Journey of the Spiteful Creatures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655944





	Spiteful Creatures

Hi hi hi hi hi


End file.
